


Two Names

by quicksparrows



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksparrows/pseuds/quicksparrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina asks her mother about her "other name", the one that makes Chrom uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Names

**Author's Note:**

> [Update Aug 25th 2016; this work doesn't fit into the timeline I've loosely established for my other Chrom and Ada works.]

“Mother?”

Ada looks down to her daughter, a fidgeting little girl with grass-stained leggings and mussed up hair. Lucina stares up at her with curiosity, and her mother’s acknowledgement is permission enough.

“Why do you have two names?” Lucina asks.

It’s a little rueful, but Ada smiles.

“I guess I’m just a bit unusual,” she says. “Who told you that?”

Lucina pauses and says, “Owain.”

“Did he, now?” Ada replies, and she hums under her breath. “I wonder where he found out.”

“I didn’t know it was supposed to be a secret,” Lucina says.

Ada shrugs and she turns her eyes to the carriage window, hand absently coming to rest on her heavily pregnant belly. Beyond the glass, she can see her husband on horseback, and after a second he catches her eye and smiles. She smiles back.

“It’s not a secret, Lucina, it’s just something your father doesn’t like to talk about,” she says, reaching to pluck an errand blade of grass from Lucina’s hair.

“Why not?”

Ada lets those words fall into a cavern of silence for a moment, the rumble of wheel-on-stone below them the only sound inside the carriage. Lucina shifts again, closer down the upholstered bench to her mother’s side.

“My other name is the name I was born with,” she explains, finally. “Your father likes the name I chose for myself when I met him.”

This seems to puzzle Lucina, but Ada lets her figure it out on her own. If there’s anything she’s loved most about having a child, it’s seeing her daughter learn. Lucina doesn’t care much for tactics and linguistics and history and wordplay, as she’d rather be rolling in the dirt of the practice ring or bossing the royal tailors around, but Ada can certainly see an aptitude that she hopes will turn into talent. It’s also perhaps the most exciting thing about the coming baby: she’ll get to see it all over again, but different.

“Why doesn’t he like your other name?” Lucina asks.

Ada shrugs.

“Who I was before I came into his life doesn’t matter to him,” she says.

Lucina ponders it again, and she comes back faster this time. “That’s a little mean.”

It is, Ada agrees, but she doesn’t say it. The meanness of it doesn’t bother her. She could never fault her husband for insisting that she is who he knows her to be, especially when she herself wants to believe that. She holds onto the other name because it’s a safety net. If her past turns out to be dangerous to them, then she can say she tried to keep some accountability.

Even so, it’s a testament to Chrom’s faith that he never wavered or doubted her when they had discovered the existence of the doppelganger. The doppelganger was Grima-in-Ada’s-skin, never a facet of Ada herself. He fought against any suggestion otherwise. He would make the topic uncomfortable at times, putting little rifts between himself and Frederick, or driving his marriage towards the rocks in his haste to insist that _his wife is who he knows her to be_.

Ada wished she could have that kind of conviction all the time.

“I think Robin sounds pretty,” Lucina says. “Like the bird. I wish I was named for a bird.”

“You’re named for the light and for sacred places,” Ada replies. “I think that’s even better.”

“I think it’d be best to be named after a sword or a great warrior,” Lucina announces.

“You take after your father so much,” Ada says, warm despite her exasperation.

Lucina leans her cheek against Ada’s belly. Ada strokes Lucina’s hair, almost absently, and she turns her gaze out the window to Chrom once more.

It's another name, but it's still her name.


End file.
